Reinhardt (Overwatch)
Summary Reinhardt Wilhelm styles himself as a champion of a bygone age, who lives by the knightly codes of valor, justice, and courage. Over thirty years ago, Overwatch was founded to counter the threat of the robot uprisings around the world. Reinhardt, a highly decorated German soldier, was inducted as part of the original Overwatch strike team that put an end to the Omnic Crisis. After the conflict's resolution, Overwatch grew into a global institution, keeping the peace in a war-torn world. Reinhardt proved himself to be one of its most stalwart champions. Reinhardt's unique ethics and larger-than-life persona earned the admiration of his peers and superiors alike. Never afraid to speak his mind, he was Overwatch's most vocal supporter and, when necessary, its harshest critic, providing a constant reminder that Overwatch was meant to be a force for good. Having served into his late fifties, Reinhardt was faced with mandatory retirement from combat operations. Despondent about being removed from active duty, Reinhardt feared that his days of purpose and glory had ended. As times grew darker and Overwatch came under suspicion of corruption and sedition, Reinhardt could only watch as the cause he had dedicated his life to defending surrendered in disgrace. Though Overwatch was eventually disbanded, Reinhardt was not content to sit idly by while the world fell to disorder. Once again donning his Crusader armor, he has vowed to fight for justice across Europe like a knight of old, defending the innocent and winning hearts and minds with the promise of better days to come. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Reinhardt Wilhelm Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 61 Classification: Crusader, Overwatch Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Via Fire Strike), Forcefield Creation (Via Barrier Field), Fire Manipulation (Can fire flaming projectiles), Shockwave Creation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Spars with Brigitte on a daily basis. Can KO almost every non-"Tank" character in the game with a single tackle. Should be at least comparable to Winston, Can casually destroy Bastion units and fight OR15s) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with the likes of Genji), Higher movement speed while using his Charge Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Wrestled with Zarya, Grappled with an OR15 unit) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Capable of harming characters like Winston, Roadhog, Junkrat, and Widowmaker with his hammer and charge, Can casually charge through dozens of Bastion units and destroy them with physical attacks) Durability: Large Building level (Is at least as heavily armored as Winston, who defeated Doomfist, a villain who could supposedly level entire skyscrapers, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds), higher with Barrier Shield (It is designed to take hits that Reinhardt himself can't as well as block continuous fire from multiple opponents at once and is durable enough to withstand the Self-Destruct Sequence of D.Va's MEKA) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Dozens of Meters with Fire Strike. Standard Equipment: Crusader Armor, Rocket Hammer Intelligence: As one of the founding members of Overwatch and the vanguard of the original strike team, Reinhardt is undoubtedly a veteran of many battles and a skilled combatant. Like the knights of old he fights in melee combat, deftly wielding his hammer with enough finesse to ward enough several opponents at once but with enough force to casually total a motorcycle or humanoid Omnic. In addition, he is especially skilled at defending his allies from harm thanks to his energy shield but remains audacious enough to barrel into foes to crush them with his armor's weight. Weaknesses: Reinhardt is overconfident. His armor makes him a large, bulky, and slow target to foes that are far away. If enough damage is done to his barrier, it will break and will take time to recharge. Often forgets to act his age and thus overexerts himself, leading to cramping and damage to his armor when he isn't careful. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rocket Hammer:' A massive, heavy hammer that utilizes rockets to give it extra momentum. An exemplary melee weapon, it can deal punishing damage in a wide arc with every swing. *'Barrier Field:' Reinhardt projects a broad, forward-facing energy shield, which can absorb substantial damage before it is destroyed. Though Reinhardt can protect himself and his companions behind the shield, he cannot attack while sustaining it. It rapidly recharges when not in use. *'Charge:' Reinhardt uses his rocket boosters to propel himself forwards. He gains significant speed but loses most of his ability to turn. Reinhardt will stop his charge after a while or when he collides with a solid surface, whichever comes first. The first enemy Reinhardt collides with during his charge will become "pinned" to Reinhardt, and will be dealt heavy damage if Reinhardt then impacts a solid surface. All other enemies will be knocked away from him. In "Honor and Glory" he demonstrates full control of his movement while using Charge. *'Fire Strike:' By whipping his Rocket Hammer forward, Reinhardt slings a flaming projectile which pierces and damages any enemies it touches. This projectile passes through enemies and barriers, meaning that a single projectile can hit multiple opponents. It stops upon impacting a solid surface. *'Earthshatter:' Reinhardt forcefully slams his rocket hammer into the ground, knocking down and damaging all enemies in front of him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) Nora's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Nora was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Armored Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Shield Users Category:Military Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Heroes Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8